1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of storage containers.
More particularly, this invention relates to retail and warehouse store storage containers for holding and presenting large items and of a type having a bin carried by a pallet.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention relates to a cover for a retail and warehouse store storage container of a type having a bin carried by a pallet for preventing shoppers from stumbling over exposed portions of the pallet.
2. Prior Art
Shipping and storage bins are common items normally used to ship and present large items such as watermelons, pumpkins, squash, toys, pet toys and other similarly large items to customers. These storage bins are typically octagonal and carried by a pallet, and are commonly found in grocery stores, pet stores and department stores. Although exemplary for holding large items for shipping large items and for presenting the items to customers, they are unattractive and the normally octagonal shape of the bins result in the corners of the pallet extending outward from the bin. This can be a hazard, because shoppers focus on the bin and not the pallet which can result in shoppers tripping over the corners of the pallet and perhaps stubbing their toes on the corners of the pallet. Accordingly, these and other deficiencies in the prior art necessitate certain new and useful improvements operative for making the shipping and storage bins of the foregoing variety more attractive and safe for shoppers.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cover for wrapping engagement about a storage assembly of a type having a bin supported upon a pallet for concealing exposed portions of the pallet and for making the storage assembly more attractive.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cover that is easy to construct.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a cover that is inexpensive.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cover that is easy to use.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a cover including visual surfaces suitable for supporting selected indicia including, for instance, advertising media.
Yet still another object of the instant invention is the provision of enhancing customer safety.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a cover that may be easily cleaned.
Still a further object of the immediate invention is to provide a cover that may be reused.
Yet a further object of the invention is the provision of decreasing the amount of needless injuries that customers and others may sustain when walking around or near storage assemblies of the type having a bin carried by a pallet.
And still a further object of the invention is to provide a cover that is convenient to use.
And yet another object of the invention is to provide a cover that prevents insects from accessing a storage assembly.